


What the Duck?

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick and Brian celebrate Howie's birthday in their own way.





	What the Duck?

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another slash inspired by an Instagram post!
> 
> Thanks to the Backstreet Wives for sharing their husbands with the fans, especially in all their shirtless glory!
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. But DAMN, Frick & Frack are fun to play with!

“Okay, got it!” Leighanne said with a giggle.

Brian and Nick relaxed, giggling at their poses. “Are you posting it?” Brian asked his wife.

“Of course!”

“Good,” Nick replied, shooting a mischievous grin at Brian. A moment later, he launched himself at his best friend, knocking him off balance and into the water of the pool.

As Brian resurfaced, he cupped his hand and splashed his friend. “What was that for?” he asked.

Nick swam over to Brian and got up next to his ear. “Tonight,” he whispered, his hand casually gracing Brian’s thigh under the water. Brian nodded slightly and watched as his son climbed up on the giant inflatable duck and hollered at his mom to grab his phone. He wanted in on the fun as well. They were all poking fun at Howie and the post his wife had made on Instagram earlier for his birthday.

The fun and laughter continued throughout the afternoon. At some point, Nick bailed and headed back to his room. Brian and his family enjoyed the time they had together for a while longer before heading back up to their hotel room and getting ready for dinner. The initial plan was to all go out as one big group for Howie’s birthday, but he had told them that morning that he really just wanted to spend time with his family. They all agreed and let him have his time.

As the night wore on, Baylee slipped off to bed and Leighanne eventually turned in as well. Brian stayed up with the TV on mute, the captions turned on, reading the scores as they scrolled on ESPN. He waited a bit before he pulled out his phone and sent a hasty text to Nick: “Sleeping Ducks.”

A moment later, he saw a new message appear: “Pool, 5min.” Brian smiled to himself. He wondered what Nick had up his sleeve this time. He slid on his flip flops and headed down to the pool in his shorts and tee-shirt. 

The pool was technically closed for the night, so when Brian saw the lock on the gate, he paused. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. That was when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a dark corner around the side of the building. Nick’s hands went to the side of his face as he pressed his lips to Brian’s. Brian’s hands slowly slid around Nick’s hips. As Nick broke the kiss, he whispered ferociously, “I so wanna go skinny dipping with you.”

Brian caught his breath at the mere thought of that. “Nick, you know we can’t…” he whispered back, fear creeping into his voice.

“I know,” Nick said. “It would ruin everything.” He gently ran a thumb down Brian’s jaw. “The other thing I wanna do, but we can’t, is take you on that duck.” Brian closed his eyes as Nick traced his chin. “And I swear if your shorts got any shorter…” He paused to look at Brian for a moment. “I found somewhere we can be alone and not be disturbed.”

“Where?” Brian breathed.

Nick smiled. He grabbed Brain’s hand and pulled him around another corner of the building and into a room that Brian had been in but not since earlier that afternoon. It was the locker room of the gym. Nick pulled him deeper into the tiled room, all the way to the back where the showers were. He stopped before the open showers and grabbed two towels off the nearby cart. “I discovered they closed the pool at ten, but the gym and locker rooms are twenty-four-seven,” Nick told Brian as he pulled him through the room towards the very back were the handicapped accessible stall was. “Think you can pull off a reason you got wet?” Nick asked, as he reached behind the shower curtain and turned the water on.

“I think so,” Brian said, as Nick slowly began to strip out of his clothes and set them on the bench nearby. Brian also slid out of his clothes and watched as Nick pulled the shower curtain back. Nick quickly stepped into the shower and pulled Brian with him before sliding the curtain closed. They stood there under the water for a minute, Brian not entirely sure what to do with himself. 

Nick ran his fingers over Brian’s face pulling his lips to his own. He slid his hands onto Brian’s shoulders and gently pushed him back against the wall. “I swear,” Nick said, “your body just does one over on me.” His mouth slid down on Brian’s neck. “I so wanted to take you before you left Vegas.”

Brian smiled. “Oh, that picture.” He knew that his wife had posted a photo of him lounging out by the pool. He had gotten a lot of action off of that photo. The fans went nuts. He hadn’t realized that Nick had seen the photo.

“You have no idea how much I’ve jerked off to that photo,” Nick said, running his hands down Brian’s chest. 

Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around Nick’s back, feeling the water slide between them. He could feel Nick’s erection against his stomach and his own twitched in anticipation. “Nick...” Brian groaned.

Nick pulled away slightly and looked into Brian’s blue eyes. “It’s not going to be as gentle as we’ve been lately,” he told him.

Brian looked up at his lover. His hand slowly slid over the head of Nick’s erection. “I don’t care,” he said. “I want you.”

It only took a moment for the words to sink into Nick’s brain. He kissed Brian before spinning him around and leaning into his back. “God, you are so damn sexy, especially when you are wet.” He placed one hand on Brian’s shoulder and ran his other hand down his back, stopping at his ass, cupping his cheek gently. “If only we had been alone earlier. I would’ve taken you in the pool right then.” He slowly slid his fingers between Brian’s cheeks. Holding Brian’s shoulder, he slowly inserted his finger into him. “God, you are so tight. Didn’t we just do this?” He used the water sliding between them as a lubricant to help ease what Brian was feeling. He could tell Brian was tense, so he leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Relax, Baby, you know I’ll make it good for you.”

Brian took a ragged breath as he felt Nick pull away from him for a moment. Nick pressed his body to Brian’s back. He slowly spread his cheeks and slid his erection forward into Brian. Brian groaned. As Nick started to move, Brian whimpered. The pain was something he hadn’t felt in a while. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the shower wall. Nick gripped Brian’s hip as he thrust into him. “God, Brian,” Nick groaned, starting to thrust faster. The water cascaded between them. Brian pressed his hands to the wall trying to remain upright. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost more than Brian could handle.

Brian moaned as Nick continued to thrust into him. He tipped his head forward, keeping the water out of his face. Nick’s fingers dug into the flesh of his hip and top of his shoulder. He knew he needed to tell Nick to stop, but it was just too intense. He felt Nick’s nails break the skin slightly on his hip as he rammed into him one last time filling his insides with his seed. Nick groaned as Brian bit his lip at the pain. Dropping his head to Brian’s shoulder, he moaned in Brian’s ear before slowly pulling away from him. “Brian, you are so fucking hot, it’s amazing,” he whispered.

Brian picked his head up and slowly turned around in Nick’s embrace, pressing his back to the wall. Nick reached beside him and turned off the water before actually looking at his lover. He placed a hand on Brian’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him. Noticing that Brian was still hard, his hand slid down onto his shaft and slowly started stroking. “Lemme help you,” he said, kissing him again.

Brian felt Nick’s hand squeeze him slightly as he stroked his length. This subtle action turned Brian on even more. He slid his hands around Nick’s shoulders and pried at his lips, thrusting his tongue in his mouth. Nick increased the pace in which he was stroking Brian, feeling Brian tense up before him. Nick felt Brian’s semen begin to trickle down his hand and he squeezed slightly, milking Brian for every last drop. Brian released Nick’s mouth and tilted his head back, sighing as Nick slowly finished with him.

Nick stood there, his wet blonde hair sticking to his head. He held the shorter man before him, waiting and watching as he slowly tipped his head forward before looking up at him. “Thanks,” Brian whispered.

Nick kissed his forehead. “Baby, it’s always about you. Don’t think it’s not.” Nick ran a hand over Brian’s wet auburn hair, flattening it. “And, damn, those trunks of yours are a huge turn on.”

Brian smiled at him. “As if your tight ass board shorts aren’t?”

“You should probably get up to bed, or at least the shower. Don’t want to make that wife of yours suspicious.” Nick released Brian and reached out of the shower for the towels. He handed one to Brian, who quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping out from behind the curtain.

They both hurried to get into their clothes again. “We probably shouldn’t tell Howie about what we did for his birthday, huh?” Nick giggled, as they headed out of the locker room.

Brian shook his head. “Probably not,” he agreed, heading back towards his room. He slipped in silently and headed for the bathroom, jumping in the shower to complete the ruse. As he turned the water off five minutes later and then slid into bed in his boxer shorts and a tee-shirt, his wife mumbled something, as she rolled over to drape a hand across his chest. Brian sighed, knowing that his secret was safe.


End file.
